


AC19 Day 1: That Damned Armor

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Hidden Relationship, Strip Tease, Unintentional strip-tease, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: After a long day in Deliverance Point, Illidan and Maiev make their way to Dalaran but as they lock themselves in a room, Illidan realizes that Maiev is still in her armor. He has no other choice but to wait for her to get it off.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	AC19 Day 1: That Damned Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> As promised, here's the Advent Calendar for this year. 24 stories, every days until Christmas!
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

It wasn’t until now that Illidan realized he never saw Maiev going from her armor to her clothes. Either she would only be in her armor or she would have already been out of it when he would see her. Her only getting off her helmet wasn’t counting and he never had the privilege to see her get it off completely.

At least until that night.

It had been a long day and the sun had already disappeared for hours when they finally got the possibility to leave Deliverance Point and as it was late, she told him they should directly go to Dalaran instead of stopping by her tent this time. Usually, they would stop there so she could get out of her armor and then they could reach Dalaran and the Violet Citadel without bringing too much attention to them. Especially that no one knew they were together.

So, this time, she was still in her armor when they got into their room and it allowed Illidan to make that realization. He stupidly smiled and sat on the bed, looking at Maiev as she had her back turned to him and that she was still completely in her armor. Nothing had happened that he was already anticipating everything and he felt himself becoming hard.

Slowly, she grabbed her helmet and take it off, delicately putting it on the dresser next to her. Her hands expertly untied her ponytail and she shook her head to let her hair fall on her back, almost hiding her cloak. A cloak that she removed with a snap of her fingers on the ties but instead of falling on the floor, she grabbed it and quickly folded it before putting it next to her helmet. Now, he could admire her outline and how her armor was able to show her body. The armor had been made for her and no one else could wear it and it was allowing him to see her entirely.

He clutched onto the sheet beneath him and tried to hide his heavy breathing.

Maiev was now getting her shoulder-plates off, making her look smaller and she put them away too. Her gauntlets followed, showing her delicate hands along to the fine musculature of her arms that Illidan dreamt to caress again and again. Slowly, she turned her waist to be able to untie her chest-plate from the side and Illidan admired her face as she never looked calmer than at that moment, repeating the same movements she had done for millennia. Her eyes caught his sight, now laying on the bed, his fingers strumming on his legs, and she smiled before going back to her little ritual. The chest-plate joined the rest of the armor on the dresser, only leaving her chest with a light sleeveless shirt, covering just enough of her body to drive him crazy.

Waiting for her to be done was now the hardest task Illidan ever had. But he knew he could wait. The reward would be even more satisfying.

Without breaking a sweat, Maiev threw her leg over the dresser and put her feet on it as she bent over to reach it and allow her boot to be untied and easy to remove. As she did, Illidan looked at the way her body was curving and how the armor was indeed complimenting her, following every movement without blocking her. And she was also showing how flexible she was and Illidan thought it was a shame they still hadn’t taken advantage of that fact. With the second boot untied, she was back standing on her two feet and delicately, she stepped out of the boots. She once again bent over, this time towards the floor, showing her butt to Illidan. While he was appreciating the view, she grabbed the shoes and put them next to the dresser.

His hand was already inside his pants, slowly stroking himself to appease the tension.

With just a click, her belt became loose and like her cloak, in one precise move, she folded it and put it on the dresser, next to everything else. The leg-plates quickly followed as she kept showing off her body to Illidan and once it was on the furniture and that all that was left on Maiev was her shirt and leather pants, she began to stretch. Her arms went all above as she stood on her toes. Then, she moved them around, almost moaning from the sensation to be finally out of her armor. Illidan’s response, a simple groan of pleasure, got lost in his throat as he was fighting with himself to not stroking himself too hard yet.

She turned around, finally noticing his heavy breathing and the sound of the skin against the skin coming from his pants. He was laying on his side, a hand supporting his head above the mattress and his legs forming a triangle while the second hand was hidden from her sight inside the pants. His smile was saying everything that could have been said.

“Illidan?” she still asked.

“No, no, keep going,” he growled as his eyes seemed to be burning even more than usual.

She grinned as she crossed her arms over her stomach and grabbed the edge of her shirt. Slowly, way more slowly than usual, she removed it, unveiling her skin right in front of him. Her stomach finely muscled; and her breasts, still a prisoner of her bra. Once the shirt above her head, she dropped it unceremoniously on the floor. With a little spin, she turned her back to him and grabbed the side of her bra, and slowly removed it, out of his sight and she heard the desperate groan coming from him. But as she was halfway done and that only the lower part of her breast was free, she turned again and finished to remove the bra in front of him, her breast falling back, revealed once again to him.

She could feel his eyes examining every single detail of her body, driving him crazy.

While he tried to keep his composure, Maiev was playing with her pants, looking indecisive whether she would get it off or not but quickly, she ended up with her ass right in his sight and she wiggled it as her pants went down her legs. She kicked it into the pile of clothes at her feet and stood up, wearing nothing but her underwear.

Illidan was now back to sitting, getting as close as he could to Maiev. At the exact moment she would be entirely naked, he wasn’t going to wait anymore.

He was going to love her as she had never been before.

Her hands went under the underwear, on the side, and her thumbs caressed the material as she teased Illidan. She knew how impatient he was. She moved it down from an inch. Her hands went back to her hair, adjusting it to fall in front of her shoulders while she kept smiling at Illidan. Finally, her hands were back on the underwear and she slid one near her folds, moaning as she did it. The hand moved multiple times, getting a moan out of her every time and Illidan almost torn apart a piece of the mattress.

Decided to put an end to his suffering, Maiev finally removed completely her underwear, sliding it down on her legs. As Illidan seemed to calm down, she approached the bed and grabbed his jaws between her hands, bringing his face close to hers.

“So, did you liked it?” she whispered playfully.

But instead of answering, Illidan grabbed her and threw her on the bed, quickly getting above her. His mouth crashed on her lips and he began to devour her, teeth clashing as the kisses became more passionate.

“I did,” he finally growled as his pants got thrown across the room to join her clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: A follow up from a story from last year's calendar ;)
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!


End file.
